


'til the very end of the line

by differentsnowflake



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Español | Spanish, Final Battle, Fix-It, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsnowflake/pseuds/differentsnowflake
Summary: Su corazón parece vibrar con incertidumbre, y por algún motivo no logra encontrarlo. Sus ojos escanean con nerviosismo el panorama detrás suyo, pero no logra verlo, no puede ubicarlo entre las miles de cabezas, por más que, hasta ahora, siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo.Sabe que no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, sin embargo. El ejército enemigo más grande que ha visto hasta ahora se yergue frente a él, simbolizando la culminación de una batalla que ha esperado por más de cinco años.endgame fix it en el que el stucky es canon porque sí





	'til the very end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería reescribir la batalla final, en la que sí hay un reencuentro stucky cursi porque es lo que mi corazón necesita después del final de endgame.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten (?)

Steve apenas tiene tiempo para soltar un suspiro de alivio, algo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Todo el cuerpo le pesa y entiende por qué, pero ver a toda esa gente a su alrededor, listos para pelear a su lado, dispuestos a morir por una buena causa- es increíble, es revigorizante, es asombroso. 

Su corazón parece vibrar con incertidumbre, y por algún motivo no logra encontrarlo. Sus ojos escanean con nerviosismo el panorama detrás suyo, pero no logra verlo, no puede ubicarlo entre las miles de cabezas, por más que, hasta ahora, siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Sabe que no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, sin embargo. El ejército enemigo más grande que ha visto hasta ahora se yergue frente a él, simbolizando la culminación de una batalla que ha esperado por más de cinco años. La oportunidad de solucionar lo que pasó está enfrente suyo, y esta vez están juntos, están unidos, y Steve sabe, de alguna manera, en el fondo de su cabeza, que este es el momento.

Van a ganar, siente el triunfo hirviendo en su interior, sacudiéndose alteradamente, listo para salir y embargarlo. Lo único que lo evita son un montón de personas que no son diferentes a los cientos de abusivos a los que lleva enfrentándose desde que tiene memoria, y nunca ha tenido miedo de hacerles frente.

El Mjolnir pesa en su mano, recordándole lo lejos que ha llegado. El escudo en el otro lado le recuerda de donde viene, lo lleva de vuelta a sentirse de nuevo ese niño enfermizo y perdido, el que nunca supo rechazar una pelea.

"Vengadores," su voz suena más decidida de lo que creyó posible. Es firme y clara, así como el final de todo esto. Ya nada lo va a parar, porque tiene a su equipo, tiene a sus amigos, tiene a gente buena dispuesta a defender lo que creyeron perdido. Tiene a su familia. "Unidos."

La batalla no parece más que un parpadeo. Remolinos vertiginosos de sudor y sangre, colores distorsionados revolviéndose ante sus ojos, gritando victoria en silencio. Su cuerpo funciona por sí solo, su cerebro es muy lento para procesar lo que sea que esté pasando. Está consciente de decir cosas y de tragarse otras, pero por algún motivo no puede recordarlas, incluso instantes después de decirlas. Ve cuerpos sin fin caer y desvanecerse, rostros familiares y desconocidos que despiden un último aliento, la esperanza aún brillando en ojos apagados.

Thanos está ahí, y Steve da todo de sí. La fuerza sale de lugares de donde no lo creía posible, envolviendo su cuerpo y manejándolo, como si fuera una marioneta movida por hilos de posibilidades sin fin. Lo último sucede muy rápido. El miedo está subiendo por su garganta, una franja de oscuridad recordándole que áun pueden perder, que están perdiendo. Luego ve a Tony, el arrogante, sarcástico y estúpido Tony, acercarse a Thanos, determinación aterradora en su rostro. Por algún motivo, sabe qué es lo que va a hacer, y quiere gritarle que no lo haga, que no vale la pena. Sería hipócrita, sí, pero no va a perder a más soldados esta vez, no puede-

Pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta, demasiado pesadas para salir a tiempo. Observa las gemas del infinito brillar en su guante, una vez más de su lado, y antes de que pueda evitarlo, Tony lo está haciendo, lo está haciendo y Steve está ahí, a lado, combatiendo con un monstruo tan insignificante como los gritos de advertencia que nunca logró sacar. 

"Y yo... soy Iron Man." Las palabras duelen, lo queman en un instante porque sabe que son las últimas sílabas que saldrán de los labios de su amigo, de una parte de su familia. El chasquido es seco, casi inaudible, perdiéndose con prisa entre el furor de la batalla.   
Lo demás son motas de polvo arrastradas por el viento. Una brisa que no solo se lleva al ejército enemigo sino también años de sufrimiento, de incertidumbre y de verguënza, de miradas al vacío cargadas de melancolía, ojos en blanco buscando algo que lleva mucho tiempo perdido. Cinco años de extrañarlo a él.

Camina con pesadez y miedo hacia donde Tony yace. Las lágrimas le cubren los ojos, dejándole ver todo a través de una fina capa de tristeza sin derramar.

Los ojos de Tony están perdidos, probablemente observando ya su nueva realidad. Escucha los sollozos de Queens y el dolor de Pepper, mezclados y casi perdidos entre la alegría que debería estar esparciéndose por el desolado campo de batalla.

Siente una mano pesada y caliente en su hombro, un acto de apoyo que aprecia sin palabras. Sabe, aunque sin ver, que Thor también tiene lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de no caer, aferrándose a la vida como sabe que hizo Tony. Su corazón se siente pesado, como si estuviera tratando de desprenderse de su pecho, harto de tristeza y de derrota.

Pero luego lo escucha, no es más que un susurro. Es la última palabra que brotó de sus labios ya hace cinco años que se sintieron como cinco décadas, que se repiten una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndolo prisionero del recuerdo más doloroso que su cerebro guarda con fervor. 

"¿Steve?" 

Steve voltea la cabeza con tanta rapidez que casi duele. Y ahí está él. Ahí está él. Cubierto de sudor y polvo, una mirada perdida en su rostro. Su corazón parece recordar por qué es que se aferra a la vida en ese momento, saltando y golpeando su pecho, gritándole que haga algo. Sabe que es un momento triste, una tragedia que perdurará en la historia como la suya hizo en un tiempo. Pero la pesadez del duelo se aligera con emoción y felicidad durante unos segundos, porque ahí está él.

"Bucky." No es más que otro susurro, uno de los miles que sabe que se están repartiendo por el mundo entero, cargados de alivio y de felicidad. Gente que susurra por sus hijos, por sus padres, por sus amigos y amantes, por su familia. Y parte esencial de la suya está ahí, de pie, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, esperando una reacción de su parte.

El escudo y el martillo caen de sus manos con estrépito, y sus pies queman con la rapidez de sus pasos. Su respiración se acompasa con su emoción, reflejando la necesidad que tiene por comprobar por sí mismo que es verdad, que ganaron. Que Steve ha recuperado lo que lleva cinco años tratando de no olvidar.

El cuerpo de Bucky choca con fuerza contra el suyo, hombros y cabezas golpeándose el uno al otro con emoción. Steve lo atrae hacia sí con toda la fuerza que logra conjurar, como si estuviera tratando de absorver a la persona frente a él. 

Siente la respiración del otro en su cuello, un sollozo rebelde saliendo de su garganta. Y de repente es ese niño de 8 años levántandose después de una pelea, corriendo a los brazos de quien fue su salvador. Y de repente es ese niño de 13, lamentando la pérdida de momentos que nunca tuvo. Y de repente ese niño de 16, dándose cuenta de que no es incorrecto amar a la persona en frente suyo, hundiéndose en los brazos de quién siempre va a considerar su otra mitad. 

Y de repente es ese chico de 22, sollozando la pérdida de la única familia sanguinea que tuvo, protegido en los brazos de la única familia que le queda. Y de repente es ese muchacho de 25, despidiéndose, tal vez para siempre, de la única persona que ha estado con él desde el inicio de su vida, con el miedo creptando por su garganta porque no sabe lo que va a hacer si algo le sucede a la persona que sostiene en sus brazos. Y de repente es ese muchacho de 26, en un país extranjero, al fin encontrando lo que vino a buscar, al fin a lado del lugar al que pertenece, el alivio volviendo débiles sus piernas.

Y de repente es él de nuevo, como si la parte que le faltara a su vida cayera lentamente en su lugar, empotrándose en un lugar de su corazón que siempre ha tenido su nombre escrito, tallado, marcado permanentemente.

Y de repente es el Capitán América, una leyenda viviente de más de 100 años, parado torpemente en medio de un campo de batalla que aún llora pérdidas irremplazables, abrazando a la única cosa, al único motivo que lo mantuvo en movimiento durante todo este tiempo, al único que puede llamar amor de su vida. 

"Te extrañé." Parece otro susurro lanzado sin ganas al aire, esperando a ser arrastrado por la corriente de reencuentros sin fin, pero es más que eso, es mucho más que eso. Steve toma a Bucky por los hombros, alejándolo solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro, brillante de sudor y un par de lágrimas.

No es Bucky el que ha tenido que vivir sin Steve, después de todo, y ahora sabe que nunca va a dejar que Bucky viva sin él, porque no va a permitir, bajo ningún motivo, que Bucky, su Bucky, pase por el sufrimiento del que fue prisionero todo este miserable tiempo.

Los labios de Bucky son cálidos y tan conocidos como su reflejo. Son labios que ha recorrido con los suyos durante casi toda su vida, toques que contienen historia que nunca logrará ser reflejada ni con todas las palabras del mundo. Su piel parece derretirse bajo su mano, el cabello algo húmedo es todo lo que ha deseado tocar por tanto tiempo, que ya casi ha olvidado como se sentía tenerlo entre sus brazos.   
Steve está llorando y lo acepta, nunca le ha dado miedo admitir debilidad si él está a su lado. Porque a su lado no puede ser débil, porque hay alguien allí, cargando lo que se siente como el peso entero del mundo junto con él.

Steve no quiere separarse. Ni ahora ni nunca, lo único que necesita es tenerlo a su lado, funcionando de aire y de comida. Porque están juntos hasta el final, porque incluso cuando no tenía nada-

Tenía a Bucky.

Y vaya que puede hacer esto todo el día.

Pero Bucky lo empuja suavemente, apartando sus labios. Siempre va a ser raro, casi inapropiado, el tener que mirar hacia abajo para verlo. Siempre ha sido al revés, de alguna manera, y siente que siempre va a ser así. La admiración no se mide por estatura, y Steve siempre ha admirado a Bucky.

Desde que eran dos niños pobres corriendo descalzos por las sucias calles de Brooklyn hasta ahora, dos soldados modificados que de alguna manera, por azahar del destino o de la ciencia o de lo que sea que le siga, encuentran el camino el uno al otro, un sendero trazado con sangre, lágrimas y amor, imborrable. Pase lo que pase, lo más importante, es que es imborrable.

Los murmullos han comenzado a ser audibles, reproduciéndose en la tierra baldía, creando vida donde hubo mucha muerte.

Ha terminado, al fin. La victoria explota en su interior, sí, siendo contenida por una represa de duelo hecha de recuerdos y risas efímeras, arrepentimientos y sonrisas cómplices. No solo son Natasha y Tony, sino las otras cientos de caras desconocidas que se desvanecieron un busca de la libertad y de paz, sumándose a una infinita lista de sacrificios que pesan toneladas, oprimiendo su pecho, dificultando su respiración.

"Steve. Yo... No... Lo siento." La voz de Bucky es llana y a la vez tan cargada de emociones que parece imposible. Las vibraciones de su voz se cuelan por su cuerpo, embargándolo de calidez y de satisfacción. Porque todo lo que ha pasado valió la pena. Valió la pena si él tiene a Bucky de vuelta, si sus amigos están de vuelta, si millones de personas tiene a otras millones de personas de vuelta.

"Tranquilo, Buck. Te tengo." Las palabras de Steve salen envueltas en un sollozo reprimido, construido de alegría y satisfacción y alivio. "Dijimos que haríamos lo que sea. Tony lo sabía. Nat lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. Lo que sea por tenerte de nuevo, Barnes." Bucky sonríe entonces, sus finos labios levantándose en una de sus sonrisas que pasan disfrazadas de muecas. 

Toma su mano izquierda, la que está acostumbrada a llevar un escudo, y lo hala hacia el montón de personas reunidas, como alentándolo a seguir adelante.

"De nuevo me has salvado la vida entonces, Steve. Espero que no estés llevando la cuenta."

Juntos, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, empiezan a caminar hacia el mundo de resposabilidades que les aguarda. Steve sabe que nunca nada va a volver a ser igual. Sabe que ahora le toca al universo recuperarse, florecer luego de un interminable invierno que poco a poco se va deshielando, dejando que aguas cálidas de esperanza recorran los ríos una vez más. 

Han perdido a gente y están a punto de perder más. Hay funerales que llorar y fiestas que celebrar, discursos que redactar y lágrimas que derramar. Hay que ordenar un mundo reinado por el caos que ocasiona la ausencia, y Steve sabe que es él el que debe asumir el mando en todo el trabajo que les queda por hacer. 

Pero ese es su trabajo, es su labor, es lo que quiere hacer. Porque es Capitán. De alguna manera siempre lo ha sido, y no va a renunciar a todo el bien que sabe que aún puede hacer.

Y sí, el saberlo pesa, lo aplasta bajo montañas de incertidumbre dolorosa, lo encierra en un futuro incierto en el que muchas personas harán falta en un grito sordo.

Pero sabe que todo va a estar bien, porque tiene a James, "Bucky" Banes a su lado, compartiendo ese peso con él, y nunca se ha sentido tan listo para hacer algo como en ese preciso momento.

Aprieta la mano enterrada en la suya con fuerza, tratando de robar fuerzas de donde sabe que siempre las habrá, y camina, listo para afrontar lo que sea que siga.


End file.
